nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Shoryuken/Shinku Hadoken
'Shin Shoryuken '''and '''Shinku Hadoken '''are Ryu's Final Smashes. Overview Shin Shoryuken If Ryu uses his Final Smash right next to an opponent, he will perform the Shin Shoryuken, a powerful 3-hit version of his up special, Shoryuken. It has extremely high KO power, but requires precise positioning and typically focuses on a single target. Upon use, the camera zooms in, and Ryu stuns the opponent with a flash of purple lightning that cuts across the screen (dealing 1% damage), before swinging his right fist for an uppercut (10%). He then performs another uppercut with his left fist, briefly pausing mid-uppercut against the opponent's chin while grunting the word "Shin..." (10%), before leaping upward and announcing "SHORYUKEN!!" (20%). The first two punches cause white ink-like effects, while the final blow causes black ink to surround the opponent while violent action lines focus on the Final Smash's victim. The move deals 41% damage in total, and the final hit is extremely powerful, enough to KO reliably at 28%, although Ryu has to be close (sometimes even touching) the opponent for it to activate, otherwise his Final Smash becomes the Shinku Hadoken. The Final Smash can miss at this range as well, either due to intangibility, or being too far away to be trapped; if so, Ryu performs a 6-hit Shoryuken, dealing only 15% damage, before landing on the ground. There is a unique aesthetic effect of the final blow if the opponent is dealt enough knockback to be KOed: the entire screen becomes covered in an orange background, along with a unique sound effect and Ryu announcing "SHORYUKEN!" in a fiercer tone. This background and sound effect are used in the ''Street Fighter series when a fighter is KO'd by a Super or Ultra Combo. The background does not appear if the last hit does not have enough force to KO the opponent (e.g. if the opponent is at 0%). Shinku Hadoken When there are no opponents directly in front of Ryu, he will instead perform the Shinku Hadoken, a powerful version of his neutral special, Hadoken. Upon use, the camera zooms in on Ryu while he gathers great amounts of blue energy (Ki) into his hands. He then announces "Shinku... HADOKEN!!", before firing a large blue projectile. Despite the projectile's small size (being only somewhat bigger than an Input Hadoken), it has a strong vacuum effect, which pulls opponents towards it and makes the move deceptively difficult to escape from. Opponents trapped in the projectile take constant damage, and are sent flying when the projectile explodes after traveling the distance of Final Destination. Shinku Hadoken deals a maximum of 29-30% damage (19 repeated hits for 19%, final hit dealing 10% and carrying all the knockback), assuming the opponent is trapped the moment Ryu unleashes the projectile. The final hit's knockback is somewhat lacking for a Final Smash, only KOing at 115%; it is therefore more efficient to take advantage of the projectile's vacuum effect to drag opponents towards the blast lines, where it can KO much earlier. Finally, the attack overall has little end-lag compared to most Final Smashes, allowing Ryu to quickly get into position to finish opponents who survived the attack. Category:Final smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate moves Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies